


Morning absence

by PinkHuskeyDerp



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkHuskeyDerp/pseuds/PinkHuskeyDerp
Summary: During their visit in Rorikstead, Serana discovered a part of Irda's past she didn't know anything about yet.





	Morning absence

Rays of sunlight were shining through the dusty window of the rented room. Serana rolled to the other side of the bed, only to find an empty sport where her companion was supposed to be. Confused, she sat up and scanned their chamber for any indication of where she could have gone. Irda's clothes and cloak were absent, yet her axe was still leaning against the small table that was standing in the corner of the room. Even Garmr, their deathhound who usually wakes them up at dawn, was also nowhere to be seen.

With a groan, Serana stretched away the morning stiffness. She didn't worry all that much, considering Irda was probably just taking Garmr for a walk. She put on some comfortable clothes and left the inn to get a bit of fresh air.

Rorikstead was a lovely and quiet town, especially so in the early morning. They went there frequently, seeing as Irda really liked the village. As she was looking over the rustique town, she noticed Garmr running towards her. Serana put her hand on the mutt's head: "Where's mommy?"

He gazed at the small hill behind Rorik's farm. In the distance, a white dot could be seen. Serana decided to go there, albeit at a slow pace. The morning sun still stung, after all.

Even though Irda must've heard that someone was approaching, she didn't bother to turn around. She appeared to be crouching and focusing on something in front of her. Serana gently ran her fingers through her partner's white locks. It was only now that she saw that Irda had been staring at a grave this whole time. For a long while, neither of them said anything.

It was a tranquil scene. The wind made the grass and leaves rustle and the sound of Rorikstead slowly coming to life could be heard in the background.

Eventually, Irda broke the silence: "There's someone I'd like you to meet." She simply pointed in front of her. "This is Erik. He... ", she stopped, clearly finding it tough to say the words out loud. Serana kneeled down next to her and rested her head against Irda's shoulder. She gave out a heavy sigh that indicated she was about to cry. But Serana's presence gave her the courage to continue talking.

"He was my husband."

Even though Serana didn't let it show, she was a bit shocked. She realised there's so much she doesn't know about the person she loves so dearly, not even this major part of her life.

"His death was my fault... There were a lot of dragons in the area at the time, so I told him to stay and guard his hometown. Well, he got mauled by one of the beasts", she continued with a voice that sounded oh so brittle.

"How is that your fault though? You couldn't have known!" Serana defended. "And even though I  _know_ that, I can't help but feel guilt", Irda replied while facing her with teary eyes.

Serana put her hand on her troubled girl's cheek and looked into her crimson eyes with a firm, yet empathic stare. "Blaming yourself isn't helping. Do you really think Erik would blame you for what happened?" Irda shrugged. "Of course not. And I'm sure he wouldn't want you to keep clinging to the past." After a moment of thinking, Irda finally decided on her answer.

"You're right."

Erik was a man who always wanted to move forward. He'd be dissapointed in her if she'd let the past hold her back. She stood up and reached out her hand. Serana looked up at her. She noticed a newfound confidence in Irda's stance. She happily accepted her girlfriend's outstretched hand.

With their fingers intertwined, they walked back to the inn.

**Author's Note:**

> Irda was actually married to Erik in-game, but suddenly he just disappeared and I can't find him anywhere? So I made up a story about his death :'D


End file.
